<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Bean Buns by auroracalisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194110">Red Bean Buns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto'>auroracalisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Reader is Yamaguchi's adopted sister, Reader is also his older sister, Slow burn????? I guess, Tsukishima is salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has known Tsukishima ever since she was a child.  Being Tadashi's older, adopted sister, it wasn't that hard to know everything about the two.  She also overhears many of their conversations, especially the one about Tsukishima liking red bean buns.  And one day, she bought them and took them to their practice for Tadashi to give to him, initially sparking the salt and embarrassment soon to be given by Tsukishima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Bean Buns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You had known Tsukishima for some time.  Being Tadashi’s adopted sister didn’t remove you too much from their little friendship.  You were always in the background, hanging out with your friends, or doing your homework at the kitchen counter, asking your mother for help.  Tsukishima had hardly ever cast you a second glance.  He’d greet you, if even that, but the rest of his attention would be on your younger brother.  You didn’t mind.  At least, the younger you didn’t mind. </p><p>Now, you were a second year, teaching your brother the ropes to high school—well, trying to, anyway.  Your brother could have cared less about what you had to “teach” him, but he appreciated your attempt.  He was especially grateful when he remembered that he forgot snacks for the long practices after school and you would show up at the gym’s doors with a bag of snacks for him and anyone else who would need them. </p><p>Today was one of those days.  You held the reusable shopping bag in your left hand, using your right to knock on the door.  Shimizu, your upperclassmen, and the manager for Karasuno’s volleyball team greeted you.  You sent her a smile and slightly bowed.  Shimizu returned a small nod and moved out of the way, letting you inside. </p><p>Tadashi was watching and you waved him down.  He had a blush, but he excused himself from the boys he was practicing with and came over to you. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was the first thing out of his mouth. </p><p>You could only giggle.  “It’s okay.”</p><p>You handed him a bag of the goodies when Tadashi noticed you had a second, smaller bag in the same hand.  “Do you—” you began, looking at your brother.  “Do you think you could give this to Tsukishima?”</p><p>Tadashi tilted his head to the side before he took the bag from you.  “Yes.  What is it?”</p><p>“I just—last time he was over, I heard him mention something about red bean buns, so I picked up a couple—”</p><p>Tadashi’s face broke out into a grin.  “Yeah.  I’ll give it to him.  See you at home?”</p><p>You smiled in return and nodded, looking towards the other volleyball players as they practiced.  You momentarily locked eyes with Tsukishima, but you didn’t put much thought into it for the time being.  “See you,” you replied, turning to leave, bowing to Shimizu as you left the gym. </p><p>Tadashi walked over to Tsukishima, waving the bag as he watched his friend get a drink from his water bottle.  “This is from—”</p><p>“Why?” Tsukishima quickly interjected.</p><p>Tadashi tilted his head.  “Why what?”</p><p>“I heard what she said.  Why did she buy them for me?”</p><p>“Um,” Tadashi pursed his lips, sitting the bag of buns beside of Tsukishima’s gym bag.  “I don’t know.”</p><p>Tsukishima blinked at his friend before he gave a small nod, walking back to continue practicing.  Tadashi watched him in confusion, but he put his bag down and went to practice as well. </p>
<hr/><p>It was a couple of days later when you were interrupted from your homework by Tsukishima clearing his throat at your bedroom door.  It was the weekend—he must have come over to hang out with Tadashi or study for an upcoming test.  Removing one of your earbuds, you looked over your shoulder and rose an eyebrow. </p><p>“You didn’t have to buy me anything.”</p><p>You tilted your head and paused your music, completely removing your other earbud.  You turned in your swivel chair, crossing your arms over your chest.  “I know I didn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t understand—”</p><p>“I just seen them and remembered what you said.  Don’t put too much thought into it, Tsukishima.”</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his eyes on you.  He squinted, trying to think of what to say. </p><p>“Really.  That’s all, Tsukishima,” you lied through a sweet smile on your face.  “You should get back to Tadashi.  He’s probably wondering what you’re up to.”</p><p>He rose an eyebrow, debating on what to say next.  But it seemed like his mouth beat his brain as he said, “Call me Kei.”  A blush formed on his cheeks and he backed away from the door, quickly leaving to your brothers’ room. </p><p>A small smile quirked onto your lips, but you just turned back to your work, the conversation soon slipping from your mind. </p>
<hr/><p>It would be another week before you were confronted by Tsukishima, again, in the courtyard.  He was blushing, something you swore you would never be able to get used to.  He was holding a bag in his right hand and was scratching the back of his neck with his left. </p><p>“Look.  I just—stop buying me things, alright?” he said. </p><p>You rose an eyebrow but nodded.  “Okay, I’ll stop—”</p><p>He stopped you from talking, holding out the bag. </p><p>You took it and looked inside, seeing that it was your favorite pastry along with your favorite type of soda.  Blinking a couple of times at the sight, you titled your head and looked at him.  “What’s this for—”</p><p>“You have my number.  Text it.  I have to get to practice.”</p><p>“Kei—”</p><p>“Please,” he looked at you, his eyes searching yours for a moment.  He closed his.  “It’ll be easier for me to explain over text.”</p><p>“Explain what?”</p><p>Tsukishima opened his eyes to send you a glare.  “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.  What could be so hard—”</p><p>“Dammit, [Your name],” he cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.  “Alright.  You know what?  I’ve liked you since we were little.  And now you start buying me stuff—just because?  You don’t just do that—so either—so either you like me, too, or you’re just trying to be nice to your brother’s friend.”</p><p>“Tadashi didn’t put you up to this, did he?” you warily asked. </p><p>Tsukishima stared you down. </p><p>You broke out into a soft smile.  “I’m kidding,” you softly said.  “I . . . I’ve liked you, too.  I just never thought you did—”</p><p>“Well, you thought wrong.”</p><p>You blushed a bit, glancing back at the bag before you spoke again.  “Thank you, Kei.”</p><p>Tsukishima just blushed in return, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Text me.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for your answer, quickly rushing off to practice. </p><p>You smiled, watching him leave.  “I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>